Pretty Facade
by L i s a . F r a n k
Summary: Kids can be so cruel but what happens when two kids whose lives haven't been the best, cross paths? (SasuNaru/NaruSasu - Rated M for later Chapters) Romance ; Voilence ; Morning ; Friendship ; Comfort...
1. - Intro

_Pretty; _

_1 - Attractive in a delicate way without being truly beautiful._

_2 - Used ironically to express annoyance or displeasure._

_Facade;_

_1 - A deceptive outward appearance._

_The school lay dormant. It lay there, down a road off the main road. Just three buildings separated from each other: The Main School, the Lunch and PE Department, and of course the more distant 'A-Block'. Nothing was moving, save the light hustling from the trees. Their branches swaying softly as the light gently bathed them. The corridors weren't lit up from light bulbs operated by electrical systems, just by whatever light had seeped through past the closed curtains and transparent glass doors. The floors were lightly painted in specs of dust, each giving off a pale glow when touched by the light. But as the sun rose over the tower blocks and sky scrapers of the urban jungle, the light was suddenly blocked by clouds. A strong wind bellowed through the maze of newly parked cars, brushing past the windows and rattling the handles of the locked doors. The rooms became dim. Dark shadows traced hovered past the ground from above. A man with a luminescent orange jacket jumped off his bike, sliding his backpack down his arm. He reached in, grabbing out a bundle of keys, their edges locking with one another. With a couple of shakes he separated a single key, pushing it deep into the lock on the gate before giving it a little jingle about and a hard turn. With a clank the gate swang open and them strolled in. He whistled light as he walked through and away from the open back gate. After the bike was securely attached to the black bars of the gate he made his way to the main building, paying no attention to the sudden appearance of students walking past him. Within five minutes the school was alive. The School was alive and chaos was born..._


	2. - Pathways (Ch 1)

**Pre-Author Notes  
**

I had this idea and out it popped randomly! :D Yeah, so this is kinda my muse while I figure out what to do with my other story "Addicted" but I think I like this kinda better already! 3 My second story and I'm pretty happy with how it's turned out! ^w^ Please do leave me reviews on how much you either liked or disliked my writting and ideas you might have about what I could do in later chapters of my story! :D I'm also working on a few one shots too so pleas eif you like reading this chapter I high wish that you'll follow me and see what other things I post over than futer chapters for "Pretty Facade"! Now, before we procced:

Unfortantly, I do not own Naruto / Naruto Shippuden for that belongs to Kishimoto-Sama!  
This is not a story for premotional reason but solely for entertainment and fun! :D

* * *

**_Pathways_**

_A pale hand slammed against the bobbing head of the alarm clock; it's buzzing screech dying out. He groaned and kicked the covers off to the bottom of the mattress. Slumping against the table a strong hand pushed himself up to his feet. He flung on a white dress shirt, crisp from the iron; black and rather uncomfortable pants; socks ad a tie with red trimming. The jumper was next in line. It's bright burning red clashing against his pale skin. "Tch." Grabbing onto his blazer and bag, he made no extra effort to rush down the stairs._

_"Good morning."_

_"Didn't sleep well?"_

_"If I didn't know better I'd say you're on your period..."_

_"Shut up Itachi."_

_The older brother lightly sipped his tea, a protective eye carefully watching the boy pour milk into his cereal. Slurp after slurp Sasuke grew more impatient. He did this every morning and he did it on purpose: staring at Sasuke like he was some sort of child. With a swift turn he positioned the chair at an angle that it prevented him from even looking at his brother. "Someone's touchy... What time are you back from school?" Sasuke unwillingly turned his head, a small scowl on his face. "What kind of question is that?! Same time as usual; 3:30. Why?" The older brother sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. "We have some company coming over later on today round 5 o'clock."  
"Work related?"  
"Old, old friend; could even be considered relatives."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Old friends that could even be considered relatives? Was he joking? Anyone that did happen to visit were people Sasuke and Itachi saw regularly. Never had Itachi referred to anyone of such. "Who are they if I may ask?" He asked, crunching lightly on a spoonful of crunchy nut. Sasuke couldn't stand sweet things but crunchy nut was ok. There was something about honey that didn't make him feel like he was diabetic, well, as long as he only had a little and not too much that is. "You'll see. I'll explain more when I come back from work round half past 4. Until then I'm afraid I'd have to destroy your life in order to answer."  
"Isn't that what you already do?!" He snorted lightly, slipping his bag on his shoulder and disposing his empty bowl into the sink. Of course he'd moved far away from Itachi and his seat at the table not to long before. One glance at the clock and he turned on his heel. "Goodbye, my dearest foolish little brother!"  
"Shut up. Don't talk to me you weasel..."_

**-At the School-**

_The school gates were like charcoal, printing their black colour onto the hands of which touched it. Raven pushed through the barricades of teachers, unseen and unheard. It was of course essential! After all what was he to do when the hoard of love crazed fangirls were on his trail 24/7? Avoiding every student in the crowded hall like they were objects of high electrical power; ready to shock anything that touched them into oblivion, wherever it be a nudge, or a connection of accidental cause. He turns the corners with his eyes closed. He's walked down this path away from the large groups many times before. Up the stairs; right; left down the corridor; pass the corner... All routes burned to his memory. It was as sacred to Sasuke as the hidden passageways of an old mansion were to a seven year old boy and his friends. Without these little walks to class that weren't longer, but completely deserted the raven would most likely never survive. He had privacy, silence and peace. He was free to think whatever he wanted and even talk out loud; not that he would talk out loud anyway. He didn't trust the walls well enough to talk out loud and he honestly knew he never would. His definition of "the walls have ears" was a bunch of his obsessed fan-club putting their ears to the wall in attempt to hear whatever Sasuke was doing. And that too Sasuke, was very, very, very creepy... And luckily, subjects like these re best to avoid so to prevent any of you getting immensely creeped out over the lengths that these weird people will take just to hear Sasuke breath or steal a sample of his hair, something interesting and shocking will happen now..._

"_Oi, Sasuke baby, you didn't call me last night. I missed you so much..." Don't worry. A fan-girl hasn't arrived to steal your beloved Sasuke-kun you duck-butt obsessive creatures! It's only – the lovable Suigetsu! "Suigetsu, don't mess about. I'm not in a good mood." The white haired boy frowned, but soon once a clear water bottle was whipped out and a sip taken his smile was there again. "Oh, well I'm sorry to hear so. What's wrong anyway?"  
"Nothing, just pissy with my brother and moody..."  
"What's new?"  
"Mystery guests at my house tonight." The raven sighed, his head floating up and backwards. He rolled his head on his shoulders, only letting out a more relaxed sound once he heard a light click fall into place. "Oooh, can I come?"  
"Fuck off Suigetsu."  
"Touchy, touchy. Karin's gonna be all over you with that attitude...!" he sighed, his arms raised into a cross between the poses of shrugging and "I told you so" which was kinda weird since Suigetsu hasn't been right about anything so far into the chapter... "I doubt so." He retorted, scowling at the thought of that red hair attempting to climb him like he was some sort of mountain. "And why is that?!"  
"Because you'll be busy getting kicks out of her. And just encase you're too stupid I mean you'll be trying to get all of her attention from me to you... Constantly. Why aren't you dating her yet?..." Not that Sasuke particularly cared why not. However, if Suigetsu was dating Karin it meant he had one psychopath less to worry about... "Why would I? I don't like her!"  
"Sure, of course you don't..."  
"Shut up Sasuke!"_

_And with that they arrived to the corridor full of students, all immediately turning since their "Sasuke-Radars" were going off of course. In thirty seconds time, Karin joined them quickly. Sandwiched between Sasuke and Suigetsu. However she was mostly arguing at a smirking Suigetsu rather than trying to pin Sasuke down and rape him. Another thirty seconds time Jugo happened to join the group and he had somehow managed to earn a "good morning" out of the Uchiha git. And that was the group over than the rest of his friends and his fangirl's that wouldn't leave him alone... Until he got into class at least; and that's why Sasuke likes this group the best out of all three.  
_

* * *

**Author Notes After **

I wonder whom these mystery guests are!? OWO MWAHAHAAHA, you'll never know! Well... Until next chapter! xD  
(Please, tell me what you think about my first chapter and what you think I could do better on! I love reviews and comments since they are also a big help! 3 Thank you two those how have already posted reviews! ^w^)


End file.
